Opposites
by YoungForevermustache
Summary: What if Jack Frost met his opposite, Rose Summer? Rose Summer, the Spirit of Summer, is chosen for the Guardians with her best friend, The Spirit of Spring or Grace Petal, and Grace's boyfriend, the Spirit of Fall or Brandon Hallows. This is the story of how they met. Set 6 months after Jack was chosen. No flames please!


OPPOSITES

OPPOSITES ATTRACT…. RIGHT?

**Hello! This is my first fan-fic and I'm so excited! My best friend helped me write this. I don't own anything except my own characters Rose Summer, Grace Petal, and Brandon Hallows. Your comments are recommended, I just to see how people like my writing. This is for Carina… she said to say that or else… P.S I can't write accents. Sorry! Sorry for any writing errors.**

You know how after it snows, a day later, there are patches of snow? Well that's Jack Frost and Rose Summer. You may have heard of Jack Frost, the person who is the winter spirit and can control ice and snow at his will, but Rose Summer is a different story. Rose Summer is Jack Frost's opposite. She is the spirit of summer. This is the story of how they met and their adventures.

Jack was in a small field in a forest in the small town of Burgess when he met Rose. He was making ice designs on a small pond, when suddenly; he heard a voice calling out his name. 'This is strange' he thought, no one should be calling out his name when it was July. He thought it was one of Jamie's friends, the ones who believed in him and could see him, calling out his name, but Jamie and his friends were all at summer camp. He stood up and sped to the voice. He kept running until he saw a girl. She was a beautiful girl, with sun bright blonde hair with black streaks up in a ponytail with hair falling out of her ponytail. She was wearing a shirt with flowers, a green sweatshirt, skinny jeans, and no shoes. Almost like Jack's clothes. Her eyes were an amazing blue and her teeth, a pearly white. She had in her hand, a staff just like Jack's but a light color, almost yellow with flowers and vines crawling up it.  
"JACK FROST, why did you make it snow in Texas in JULY?" The beautiful girl was now yelling at him.  
"Who are you?" he asked, unfazed by her question.  
"Answer my question, Jack," was her reply  
"I got bored... now answer my question" Jack said.  
"Jack, use some common sense, a girl, is yelling out your name in the middle of a forest and can see you. Think opposites." Jack just stared at her with a blank look on her face. The girl sighed and asked "Jack, what is the opposite of winter?"  
"Summer?" Jack asked.  
"YES! Now who am I? Still think opposite." The girl said. Jack's face now had a look of realization.  
"The spirit of Summer!" He blurted out suddenly. She walked up to him and said,  
"Yes! Nice to finally meet you, Snowflake. I'm Rose Summer." She stuck out her hand, for him to shake. Jack scowled at his new nickname and shook her hand. The handshake was strange, but warm and they both felt a strange tingling in their hand. They let go and sat on a rock and began to talk. Jack felt that it was easy to talk to her, although they were complete opposites, their personalities were the same.  
"So Sunshine, tell me about yourself." Jack said after a while. Rose scowled at her nickname.  
"I'm around 317 years old, and I'm friends with the spirit of Spring or Grace, and her boyfriend, the spirit of Fall or Brandon, and the wind spirit Carina" Rose replied.  
"Tell me about your friends" Jack said.  
"Grace is one of the kindest people you could know, but gets scared easily. Carina is just...insane." Rose's face smiled warmly at the thought of her friends. "Brandon tried to drown a fish." They both laughed at that, and then stood up to leave. Jack pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear,  
"See you later Sunshine" Rose chuckled at this and whispered,  
"See ya Snowflake." They parted and Rose split off, walking into the woods, leaving flowers along the trees. Jack stared at the beautiful girl as she walked off, with his mind blown. 'How did I get to meet this amazing girl, who is the complete opposite of me?' Jack thought as a he flew off to the North Pole.  
He soon got to the North Pole, he ran to find North, or Santa Claus.  
"North," Jack said as he burst into North's office, "What do you know about the Summer, Spring, Fall spirits." North raised up his eyebrows in surprise.  
"Ze Summer, Spring, and Fall spirits are only 3 out of the 4 of the Seasons Spirits. Summer is Rose Summers, Spring is Grace Petal, Fall is Brandon Hollow. They are 317 years old, but look 18, like you. Why you ask?" Answered North in his thick Russian accent.  
"I met one of them today, North! She was so beautiful…." Jack exclaimed. "Why have I only heard of them now?' Bunny suddenly appeared and said in his Australian accent  
"The Man in the Moon made them shortly after he chose you. He listened to the humans, who had a figure that controlled snow and ice and he liked that idea, he used it and chose you, but also chose 3 others for the other seasons. Does that answer that your question? And who's this "she"? Jack's face flushed a bright blue.  
"This "she" is Rose Summers and I met her today when she came looking for me after I made it snow in Texas in July. She kept saying opposites when she told me to use my common sense to figure her out."  
"Tell us about her Jack, I have never met another season spirit,"  
"Rose has these beautiful eyes that are mix between a mossy and an emerald green. She has 5 freckles on her cheek that form the shape of a star." Jack looked distance as he explained to North and Bunny what she looked like. Suddenly, Tooth burst in the room; flying about, with Baby Tooth by her side.  
"North, come quick, the Man in the Moon is bringing in a new Guardian." Everyone bolted up and followed Tooth. When they got to their destination, they expected to see a Guardian… they find 3 pictures staring back at them. Jack studied the faces, but his eyes instantly locked with that beautiful face that kept running through his mind. It was Rose Summer.  
"Rose Summer, Grace Petal, and Brandon Hallows" Tooth read out loud. "I can't wait to meet them; I hear Rose has teeth the shine like the sun. But does anyone know them?" Bunny spoke suddenly,  
"Jack knows Rose Summer, and he met her today. If we find her, Rose can help us find Grace and Brandon. Jack has a crush on her" Jack smiled at the thought of seeing her, but scowled at Bunny saying that he has a crush on her.  
"Shut up Kangaroo," Jack said. At that saying, Bunny got in Jack's face.  
"I'm a bunny" replied Bunny .Tooth broke the silence of them staring each other down.  
"Do you know where Rose is Jack?" Jack turned his head to face Tooth. His mouth quirked up in a smirk.  
"Of course I know where she is, Rose is in Texas, cleaning up my mess. Now let's go find Rose." Jack went toward the direction of North's sleigh, with everyone following. They all went in the sleigh with Bunny holding back. Jack noticed this and said,  
"Bunny, are you scared?"  
"No mate, just… uh…" replied Bunny, trying to find a lie.  
"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Jack said as he grabbed Bunny and pulled him into the sleigh, and they were off. After going through the magic portal, Jack jumped off the sleigh, and flew off into the night sky. He soon found Rose lying in the field, singing to herself. 'Her voice is amazing 'Jack thought to himself, as he walked up to. He was a few feet away, when he called out to her.  
"Hey Sunshine," At the voice Rose jumped up and took a defensive stance and pointed her staff at Jack. Jack, feeling threatened, did the same. Their eyes were trying to take in where they are and what was happening. After a second or two they realized what was happening and hugged each other. Jack then picked up Rose and slung her over his shoulder.  
"JACK FROST, what are you doing? Put me down right now!" Jack just laughed and replied saying,  
"Calm down Sunshine, I'm taking you to The North Pole, after we find Grace and Brandon," Jack put Rose down, and grabbed her hand. "Let's fly, that way we can find the sleigh," He pulls her into the sky and instantly found the sleigh. The sleigh was in a clearing in the forest, but before he could say anything, Rose began to pull on his arm, pulling him toward the sleigh. They floated down to the clearing with everyone watching. As soon as they touched the ground, Sandman run up to Rose and hugged her legs.  
"Hey Sandy, good to see you again." She looked around and saw everyone was looking at her. "Hey Snowflake, are you going to introduce me to everyone or what?" Everyone burst out laughing at Jack's nickname. Jack had a small blush crawling up his skin. A few minutes later, everyone calmed down.  
"Sunshine, meet Tooth, North and Bunny. I see you have already met Sandy. Everyone this is Sunshine." Rose smirked and rolled her eyes.  
"Hello everyone, not to be rude, but why am I here?" North replied with a loud bellowing voice,  
"You're going to be a Guardian, my dear," Rose just looked at him strangely and said,  
"You don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines! I'm… pool fights and fun times," Everyone stared at her in disbelief. Bunny spoke out suddenly after a few minutes of silence,  
"That's almost exactly what Jack said to us, are you sure you're Jack's opposite?"  
"I'm positive, Summer and Winter, complete opposites," was Rose's response.  
"Maybe in looks, not personalities," said Tooth as she fluttered around the pair.  
"Hey Sandy, I can't feel my legs, could you let go?" She said as she looked at Sandy, who was still hugging her legs. Sandy smiled shyly and stepped back.  
"Now let's go find Grace and Brandon. Do you know where they are, Rose?" Bunny asked.  
"Yep, they're both in Burgess, so let's go." They all got in the sleigh and Jack took Rose's hand and pulled her up in sleigh. Jack's face flushed a bright blue and Rose's a yellow, noticing that their hands were connected. They sat down after Rose told North where to go.  
"So do all the Season Spirits hang out in Burgess?" asked Jack  
"Yes if we have free time," was Rose's reply  
"Why do they go there?" Jack asked  
"It was where we were chosen," Rose said. "We were all chosen in the woods, me where I found you, Brandon at the base of a tree, and Grace in field of flowers. We don't remember anything from our past, who we were or anything."  
They suddenly landed just outside of the woods Jack helped Rose out of the sleigh. They told North to go without them and they will catch up them later. Rose flew off into the woods with Jack on her tail. They stop just before the pond before Rose called out,  
"I have a guest guys, don't be making out,"  
"No promises," called out a voice, Rose laughed before she pulled Jack towards the pond. There at the pond, was a couple, holding hands with their feet in the water. The girl had long straight mossy green hair with blond highlights. She had an outfit like Jack's and Rose's, but with a yellow sweatshirt just like Rose's. The boy had bright red hair but shorter and the same outfit as all of the Season spirits, but a red sweat shirt. He had a staff that looked like it was from a redwood tree  
"Jack Frost, meet Grace Petal and Brandon Hallows," Rose said. Grace started to squeal at the sight at Jack.  
"Rose, is this your boyfriend?! Finally!" Rose and Jack both blushed at the thought of being the others boyfriend/girlfriend.  
"No Grace, just because I talk to a boy, doesn't mean he's my boyfriend. We have been over this" Rose said then turns to Brandon "Brandon, good to see you again! Have you tried to drown any fish lately" Brandon's face flushed an orange and said,  
"That was one time, besides he was mocking me!" Brandon said with a tone of annoyance in his voice, "Doing all these flips and twirls, how could you not try to drown him?" The Season spirits all laughed at that.  
"So why are you here, Rose?" Grace asked. Rose smirked at her and turned to Jack and said to Jack,  
"Yeah Jack why are we here?"  
" A friend of mine will tell you when we get there," Jack flew up into the night sky and the others flew after him. As they flew up North, Jack was scared that the others would be cold, but it seemed the coldness did not affect them. They finally got to the North's workshop, and went inside.  
"North, I got the other Guardians!" Jack called out as soon as he opened the door.  
"Wow, so this is what the workshop looks like," Brandon murmured.  
The other Season Spirits curiosity got over them as they started to explore .  
"So why are we here again?" Grace asked as North soon strolled in.  
"There you are! We were beginning to worry!" North exclaimed as soon as he spotted the Season Spirits.  
"Hello St. Nick, it's a pleasure to meet you" Brandon stuck his hand to shake as North shook it back vigorously. Roes and Grace stared at Brandon at shock.  
" Whoa, Brandon actually being polite" Rose said.  
"I can be polite... when I want to." Brandon replied  
"Aye now come, we must go to the platform where Man in Moon show new guardians. This is a marvelous experience ye should observe." North said as he guided them into an elevator..  
As soon as they got up there, the new Guardians were bombarded by the other Guardians. Bunny was nowhere to be found  
"OH MY GOODNESS!" Tooth fairy exclaimed as she flew over to Rose," Your teeth do shine like the sun! I wasn't able to see them before!" as she said this Sandy was busy hugging Rose's legs again. Rose sigh but was followed by a shy smile.  
"Sandy, I just saw you, like ten minutes ago." Rose said as she started giggling. Jack decided to step up and help Rose pry Sandy away from her legs and get Tooth away from her.  
" Hey Tooth, why don't you go check out Brandon's teeth," Jack said as he smirk.. " And Sandy go talk... or hug Grace." Jack and Rose could only watch as Tooth and Sandy bombarded Brandon and Grace. "Ha-ha you're so cute!" Grace squealed as she looked down at Sandy.  
" That's same thing you said to me," Brandon mumbled as Tooth started to poke around his teeth.  
Everyone was about settled and quieted down before the elevator started to descend.  
As this was happening Jack grabbed Rose's hand. It was then when Moon in Man shown down three images.  
"So we're all supposed to be Guardians!" Brandon exclaimed "I'm so excited to have other guys around. It gets so lonely at times..."  
"You don't love us Brandon?" Grace said with a pout on her face.  
"I... err .. Umm." was all Brandon could say.  
"O.K, let's begin the ceremony" North said. At this the elves began to play their instruments. Jack stood there, looking rather annoyed. To be fair the elves did not sound good at all. But the girls seem to not mind.  
"Stop. Stop. Stop. Please. Sorry guys, but you sound terrible." Grace said.  
"I agree, this is kind of ear piercing" Brandon replied.  
"Here let us help," Rose said as her hand started to glow a bright yellow.  
"Ha-ha just like the old times Rose" Grace gleamed as her hand started to glow a green. Brandon did the same, but his hand a red glow. They reached out to touch each elves head. The other Guardians could only stare.  
"There, now play," Rose said as they finish. They elves played a beautiful song.  
"How do you guys do that?" Jack asked as he stared at his own hands.  
"We can all do that, it's one of our powers. Music is a big part of each of our seasons. Me with parties with the radio blasting on the beach, Grace with concerts, and Brandon with his Halloween music. You, I'm guessing, with your winter songs. Maybe you didn't find out because you didn't try to play any music at all." Rose said, "Come on, I'll show you," Rose and Grace pulled on his arm, while Rose sang,  
"When can I see you again, When can we do this again" Strangely, Jack knew this song. It was "When Can I See You Again". He heard it from kids listening to the radio around the fire during those freak storms he would cause during the winter. Jack heard Brandon's footsteps running behind him. Rose and Grace were just jumping around singing and dancing,  
"Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you  
Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new   
Don't close your eyes'  
Cause your futures ready to shine   
It just a matter of time   
Before we learn how to fly   
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There's something in the air you can't deny  
It's been fun but now I've got to go  
Life is way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road I gotta know, till then   
When can we do this again "  
Brandon rolled his eyes and suddenly joined in singing,  
" (Oh oh oh)When can I see you again  
(Oh oh oh)When can we do this again ?  
(Oh oh oh)I gotta know  
When can i see you again?"   
They finally reached their destination. The girls collapse in chairs.  
'' See Jack, music is a wonderful thing. Do you know any songs?" Rose sighed as she flipped upside down in the chair, so her head was falling off the edge of the chair.. Jack blushed, he didn't really want to sing. He didn't know any songs except that song they just sang. Before Jack could say anything, Grace slapped Rose on the arm.  
" You idiot, He's suppose to know every song,with every lyric. We just have to help him"  
" Oh Yeah, Brandon, do you know any song Jack can sing?" Brandon thought for a before saying  
" Oh, I know one, help me out,  
I'm in trouble  
I'm an addict  
I'm addicted to this girl  
She's got my heart tied in a knot  
And my stomach in a whirl  
But even worse  
I can't stop calling her  
She's all I want and more  
I mean damn  
What's not to adore?  
Jack instantly knew this song, Trouble by nevershoutnever. Funny, Grace was right. He knew all the lyrics to this song. He started to sing along.  
I've been playing too much guitar  
I've been listening to jazz  
I called so many times  
I swear she's going mad  
And that cellular will be the death of us  
I swear, I swear  
And oh  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh"  
The song ended soon after that and everyone including the other Guardians, who were listening to the Season Spirits sing. Jack had wide eyes as he realized everyone was listening to him. He blushed a bright blue .Suddenly it came to him, he knew that there are there are things he had not discovered himself yet.  
"Is there anything else I can do?"  
"Of course, come on," Rose replied as she pulled on his arm. They went to a room, just them, all alone. Rose put her hands together, like she was holding a bug. a few seconds later, she pulled her hands apart to show a small ball of yellow. She kept pulling her hands apart, concentrating on thall ball. It was about the size of volleyball when she threw it on a wall behind her.  
"See, that was pure sunlight. It should be very powerful. You should be able to form pure snow. Just concentrate on what makes Winter, Winter."  
'Okay, that seems easy' Jack thought. He began to do what Rose said.  
Putting her hands together he started to pull them apart with a determined look on his face. And... nothing happened.  
"It's alright if you don't get it at first, the first of us who found out was Brandon but he only managed to get it while protecting Grace and me from the fish who was apparently taunting us,"  
They both burst out laughing from that. Suddenly Brandon walked in  
"I can hear you!" Brandon said.

"Good for you that means that you have excellent hearing!" was Rose's reply.

"You guys better not of been making out" giggled Grace. They both blushed at that.

"Shut up Grace. You don't know how many times I walked in on you guys making out!"

"Well, that's different" Brandon grinned

"Anyway... you guys interrupted us!" Rose exclaimed

"Of what, making out?" Grace teased

"You guys are impossible! "Jack sighed but secretly smiled at what Grace said.

"So...While I was talking with Tooth as much as I can while she's in my mouth. She said something about why teeth are so important because it holds memories, then about you finding your past. What was that about?" Brandon asked. Jack instantly remembered how he became a Spirit.

_Jack was ice-skating with his little sister, when the ice began to crack under his sister. They were both in a desperate situation. Jack had to get his sister out from the cracking ice. He began to play a game with her to get out of the way. She was saved... but Jack fell straight into the frozen pond._

"Well if you touch your teeth you have lost, it will bring back memories from when you were a child." Jack said. Jack noticed that the other Season Spirits perked up from that sentence.

"Can we go? To see what our past? Please please please!" Rose pleaded. Jack sighed; he couldn't deny Rose of anything.

"Fine, let's go ask Tooth," They all went to find Tooth, and when they found her, the girls begged for 5 straight minutes. When Tooth finally said yes, the girls jumped and flew towards the exit, with boys straight on their tail. Rose suddenly stopped after a few minutes

"Wait... wait, I don't know where we are going. JACK, help me." Jack rolled his eyes and said

"Follow me," They all flew off and finally got to their destination. Tooth's small fairies guided Grace and Brandon to their teeth. That left Rose and Jack alone.

"Come on, Rose," Jack said as he pulled on her arm. They made it to Rose's cylinder. Jack can tell she was hesitant.

"Rose?" Jack asked, "Are you okay?" Rose turned to him and said

"I'm scared; I'm worried that I might have been a terrible person"

"How can you be chosen if you were a terrible person, huh?" Jack replied. Rose seem to calm down some.

"Can you do it with me?" Rose asked. Jack nodded as he reached for his cylinder.

"Ready? One, two, three!" They both opened it at the same time. Jack thought he knew what he was going to see. But... he was wrong. Jack had a lost memory.

Jack's P.O.V

Jack saw his 18 year old self walking through the woods with a girl his age. He was holding her hand and swinging their conjoined hands back and forth. He recognized the girl instantly. It was... Rose?

She was singing a song

"_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance._

_I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down._

_Would you let me lead?_

_You can step on my feet._

Give it a try, it'll be alright.

Jack took her left hand, their engagement rings shining in the sun, and began to dance with her, doing something that resembles the waltz.

_The room's hush, hush, and now's our moment._

_Take it in feel it all and hold it._

_Eyes on you, eyes on me._

_We're doing this right._

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love._

_Spotlight shining, it's all about us._

_It's ah-ah-ah-ah-all about uh-uh-uh-uh-us._

_And every heart in the room will melt._

_This is a feeling I've never felt but, it's ah-ah-ah-all about us._

Jack began to sing with her.

_Suddenly, I'm feeling brave._

_Don't know what's got into me. _

_Why I feel this way._

_Can we dance, real slow?_

_Can I hold you, Can I hold you close?_

_The room's hush, hush,_

_And now's our moment._

_Take it in feel it all and hold it._

_Eyes on you, eyes on me._

_We're doing this right._

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love._

_Spotlight shining, it's all about us._

_It's oh, oh, all, _

_About uh, uh, us._

_And every heart in the room will melt,_

_This is a feeling I've never felt but,_

_It's all about us._

_Do you hear that love?_

_They're playing our song._

_Do you think we're ready?_

_Oh I'm really feeling it._

_Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love?_

With that, Jack pulled her forward and kissed her but pulled back in shock because he heard a voice calling out,

" Do you mind not doing that when we are here?" Jack turned his head to see Brandon standing there with a smirk on his face, and Grace was standing next to him.

"Brandon, do you know how many times when we walked on to you making out with Grace?" Rose replied. In response Brandon spun toward Grace and kissed her. In turn Rose pulled on Jack's shirt to pull his face towards her face and she kissed him.. The scene rippled and she saw 4 gravestones. One saying Jack Overland, died December 1613, the one next to it said Grace Eve, died May 1614, then Rose Song, died June 1614, finally Brandon Witherell, died October 1614.

Rose's P.O.V

Rose saw her 18 year old self walking through the woods with a boy his age. She was holding his hand and he was swinging their conjoined hands back and forth. She recognized the boy instantly. It was... Jack? She saw herself singing and Jack kissing her. Then, of course Brandon would ruin their kiss. Then another scene formed where Grace, Rose, and a little boy, who seemed to be Grace's little brother, were running and Grace's brother holding a... bunny? A hunter was chasing after them and it seems like he wanted to take his kill from her brother. Finally when Rose fell the small group stopped but, it looked like the hunter took this chance to aim right for the bunny, he didn't look like he cared if he killed the young boy. Seeing what was about to happen she ran in front of him just in time to stop the arrow with, her life. Falling on the ground on her knees then finally laying down in rest. The hunter realizing what he had done shown panic on his face, it was too late anyway. He broke his bow then tossed it on Grace which looked like a staff which looks familiar .The scene formed of Grace dead in a field, with her little brother sobbing into Rose and Brandon, breaking down into sobs. It showed Grace, shot in the heart with an arrow. Rose whispered

"Good Job Grace, You saved your little brother... but, with Jack gone it, it just doesn't feel right."

The scene rippled and she saw 4 gravestones. One saying Jack Overland, died December 1613, the one next to it said Grace Eve, died May 1614, then Rose Song, died June 1614, finally Brandon Witherell, died October 1614.

Brandon P.O.V

Brandon saw Jack and Rose kissing. Finally Rose, you have a boyfriend! Then I of course ruined the moment and then kissed Grace. The scene changed with Rose in the middle of the woods with scratches crisscrossing all over her skin. Brandon was there with a small boy sobbing over her; with a group of kids surrounding them. She had a stick in her hand that she used to kill the wolf with the sharp tip. The small boy started to speak,

"Rose, you didn't have to do that. Jack would've wanted better for you. You wrestle the wolf for us, saving us. Jack would be proud." The small boy, who was most likely her brother, took Rose's left hand and placed it on her heart. On her left hand, was an engagement ring, glinting in the sunlight. Jack proposed to her a month before he died. She had planned their life. It was all so useless now.

Grace's P.O.V

Grace saw Jack and Rose kissing. How sweet... Then Brandon of course ruins the moment and then kissing me. The place changed with Brandon at the base of a tree, his head bleeding. Moments back Brandon were just walking through the town until he came some screaming. He ran to the source to find that two ravenous dogs were clawing their claws on a tree with a small girl screaming her lungs out stuck in a branch covered with autumn leaves. Seeing this, Brandon tried to make the dogs go away by pulling out meat from his picnic by baiting and throwing it far from that location. Now that the dogs were gone, Brandon rushed to save her by climbing another tree and managing to pull of a nearby branch that looked like a staff. Then carefully maneuver it's way to the other tree and trying to grab the girl by her shirt. , Brandon got her shirt and then set her on the ground where she ran away as fast as she can with only Brandon left. But when he set the girl on the floor he lost balance and fell head down to the hard earth. With a thud he landed at the base of that tree, staff and all down with him, killing him instantly. His last thoughts were' I'm going to see Grace again' The scene rippled and she saw 4 gravestones. One saying Jack Overland, died December 1613, the one next to it said Grace Eve, died May 1614, then Rose Song, died June 1614, finally Brandon Witherell, died October 1614.

Third person P.O.V

They all saw their past, and came back into the real world. Jack and Rose turned to each other and Rose said

"Jack?"

"Rose?"

They ran up to each other and their lips meet in a kiss. Fireworks burst as they kissed. They pull back because a certain needed element called, oxygen.

"I was so right" Rose said

"What about?" Jack asked

"Us being opposites, opposites attract," Rose said as she pulled on Jack's arm "Let's go find Brandon and Grace." They soon found Brandon and Grace, Brandon hugging Grace, trying to calm Grace from her sobbing fit. Brandon sees Jack and Rose and says

"Congrats!"

"About?" Jack questions.

"I'll tell you later" Brandon says with a wink.

Grace and Rose were both hugging each other sobbing.

"I saw you die!" Rose said "It was terrible," The Season Spirits were a in a group hug, everyone with at least a few tears streaming down their faces.

"So all of are either dating one of the Season Spirits or they are best friends with another Spirit. Awesome even before," Brandon said.

"That is somewhat creepy," Grace said

"I agree but, let's just go home first" Rose said. They all flew straight home, the girls collapsed right on the front steps. The boys picked them up, bridal style, and carried them inside.

"North," Jack called out, "Where are you? We need your help."

"What iz it?" North said while walking through the door. He saw the girls passed out in the boys arms " What happened to them?"

"Emotional stress," Replied Brandon "Where are their bedrooms?" Now Guardians, did not sleep all the time, just on Fridays. They also eat only on Saturday mornings. North had some elves show them to the girls bedrooms. Jack laid Rose on the bed and sat down next to her. He stroked her hair until he began to feel sleepy. He laid down beside her and felt Rose snuggle up into his s chest. He fell asleep wondering what Brandon had congratulated him for.

The next morning, Tooth flew towards Rose's bedroom to see if she needed anything. She found Jack and Rose snuggled up against each other, with Rose against his chest and Jack had an arm lazily thrown over Rose's waist and the same thing with Grace and Brandon. Tooth called the other Guardians which some elves happen to be following them. The elves ran up to the bed, and began to jump up and down on the couple. By this motion Rose just snuggled up against Jack. The elves Began to jump harder on them. They both sat up with a start and faced each other. Rose just moaned and fell back on the pillow, snuggling up in the pillow. Jack just stared at her then looked at the other Guardians and said sarcastically,

"We were just sleeping peacefully and then you send elves to attack us. You guys are just awesome." The elves jumped off the bed and ran to Grace's room. They soon heard a shriek and Brandon yelling,

"WHY ARE ELVES ATTACKING US!" All the Guardians laughed and Jack saw Rose smile faintly into the pillow. Rose sat up, grabbed her pillow, and ran to Grace's bedroom. Jack could hear silence, then a pillow whacking someone,

"AHHH! What the heck is wrong with you, Rose!?" He heard Grace scream.

"JACK, I need backup!" Rose screamed. Jack grabbed his pillow and ran into the room. He saw Brandon and Grace bombarding Rose with pillows. Rose saw Jack come in and yelled

"Jack, help me!" Rose yelled as Jack practically jumped on the bed where the whirl of white feathers began. He hit Grace with the pillows and the fight ended with Rose sitting on top of Jack's waist and Grace doing the same to Brandon.

"Ha Ha! We win!" Rose said, "That just proves that girls have more awesomeness than boys," She turned to Grace and high-fived her.

"Well, it looks like you didn't need help Rose," Grace stated while the guys looked annoyed. Rose saw the look on the boys faces.

"Oh don't worry guys, we know you love us." Rose said as she got of the bed. She ran down to the kitchen with Grace in tow. The girls began to cook for everyone, while the boys sat down in the dining room.

"So what were you congratulating me for?" Jack asked. Brandon looked at him, but saw a pause while Brandon looked down with a grin spreading.

"You know how you and Rose were dating, before you became a spirit?" Jack nodded. " Well... you must have been a lucky guy to find a diamond that big."

"What diamond?" Confusion was in Jack's voice.

"Oh, I don't know" Brandon said mischievously "Go check Rose's hand then come back and talk to me... But just saying, I would be a really good best man and fish expert... Well, not really the fish part."

Jack got up and strolled over to kitchen where the girls were cooking. Being as quiet as he could, Jack was walking very quietly and got just get close enough to peak at Rose's hand. There it was, a golden ring with a diamond right on top.

"Jack, we know you're there. You can't taste until we're done" Rose said not looking up. Not replying he grabbed her hand and looked closer at the ring.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Instead of replying, he fished around in his pockets, until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a golden band, similar to Rose's. He held it up so Rose could see it. Rose gasped at the sight of the ring. Then nothing but silence, shock, and looking at the rings before Jack said,

"I had this on when I was first chosen, and there was an inscription in it. The inscription isn't complete, so can I see your ring?" Rose nodded and Jack pulled off the ring. On Jack's ring, it said All.. and on Rose's it said ... About Us. Rose was overjoyed that before they were spirits, they weren't just dating, they were going to get married. Rose pulled Jack into a hug, with tears streaming down her face. Brandon casually strolled in,

"Didn't I say to come to me AFTER you see the ring Jack?" Brandon grinned standing next to Grace. Jack just ignored him.

"Umm, what's going on?" Grace whispered to Brandon. Brandon whispered back

"Our little boy is growing up" Brandon said

"I'm the same age as you, Brandon." replied Jack as he pulled back from the hug. They all walked back to the dining room, the Guardians looked at the girls expectantly.

"Jack, you distracted me! I still need to get the food." Rose said as she walked back to the kitchen. The boys sat back down at the table but Grace hesitated.

"I still don't get what's going on" Grace mumbled to herself loud enough for the boys to hear before turning to follow Rose.

Jack and Brandon stared at each other and knew what to do. They all still needed to figure out how they died. The boys heard a squeal from the kitchen, and they guessed Rose just told Grace. They came back and passed out all the food. When they sat down, with their own food Jack and Brandon faces looked serious.

"You guys having a staring contest?" Grace teased clearly not going to let anything get her down by the recent news.

"Nope, we're just thinking about... about how we all died so we're trying to sort it out." Brandon replied.

After the girls were done setting the table they got down to business and started discussing.

"No one saw themselves die, so who saw who died?" Rose started.

"Brandon died from falling from a tree after saving a girl, who was stuck in a tree, with dogs trying to get her." Grace said quietly after a few minute of silence

"Well, Rose died from saving a class of little kids on field trip in the woods when a wolf attacked them. Good job fighting that." Brandon added.

"Grace, you ended up being shot in the chest with an arrow, from saving your brother and a bunny from a hunter while we were running in a field." Rose concluded. "Wait, Brandon how did you know we were engaged?"

"During the end a little boy whom I suspect was your brother placed your hand on your heart and I saw a ring. Before that I saw you two smooching. That is my theory" Brandon grinned. They all eat silently. Suddenly, Jack dropped his fork. The Season Spirits all turned to look at him.

"Jamie is coming home today, "Jack said while his face broke out into a grin. " You guys got to meet him,"

"Who's Jamie?" Grace asked "Is he another Guardian?"

"He is the first human to believe in me,"

They all gasp and exchanged looks.

"Humans can actually see you?" Grace questioned.

"Just Jamie and his friends," Jack replied "Rose, you are going to love his little sister." Bunny instantly picked up Jack's sentence.

"Sophie? I can't wait to see the little ankle biter." Bunny said as he jumped up.

"Well, I need to start Winter there anyway..." Jack said. Rose slapped his arm.

"No, no, no, no, it's June so you can't do what you did to Texas in Burgess"

"It's not like I didn't do that before..." Jack said. "Bunny if you would like to come meet us there" Jack took off the ground and into the air.

"JACK, you can't do that!" Grace called back trying to grab his leg.

"Why not?" Jack asked

"We're still inside, duh" Rose said while picking up their plates. Soon after everything was cleaned up, Jack said to Bunny,

"See you later" and he flew off with the other spirits following. They soon made it to Burgess, as soon as they got there, Rose went off saying she needed to spread the Summer feeling. Jack ran off to find Jamie and his friends, with Grace and Brandon not far behind. They found Jamie and his friends and Jack stood behind a tree, forming a snowball. He threw the snowball to the back of Jamie's head. They saw Jamie feel the back of his head and turned around.

" Jack?" Jamie wondered out loud . Jack stepped out from behind the tree. Jamie recognized him and ran up to Jack and hugged him.

"Hey kiddo" Jack smiled " I got some friends here"  
"Where?" Jamie asked as he swiveled around.  
Jack pointed to Grace and Brandon but Jamie seemed to be confused.  
"What are you pointing at?" Jamie asked  
"Oh... duh. I'm stupid, you can't see them because you haven't even heard of them yet. They are Grace Petal, spirit of Spring and Brandon Hallows, Spirit of Fall. Just think of what makes Spring and Fall fun." Jack said. He turn back to Grace and Brandon. " Guys, just because they can't see you yet doesn't mean you can make out. The group of kids all unitized an "Eww".  
"Sorry guys, don't mind him. He's just really touchy" Grace blushed green.  
Jamie looked at the couple holding hands. He could now see them.  
" Just wait until Rose get here , then we will see," Brandon called out.  
"There's another one of you?" Jamie asked excited.  
"Yep, Jack's 'fiancee'"  
" Brandon! It's not official yet!" Jack yelled  
Just then Rose flowed a bright yellow around her from making things pretty and landed right next to Jack.  
"Nice entrance Rose" Grace laughed. All Jamie saw was, Grace talking to thin air.  
"Guys, this is Rose, Jack's 'fiancee' and the Spirit of Summer," Brandon said laughing.  
"Brandon, what did I just say?!" Jack yelled at Brandon. Jack turned back to the kids saying, "Don't trust Brandon, he is a liar,  
"So the Spirit of Summer is not real?" Jamie asked looking genuinely confused.  
"No, no not that part but Rose is the Spirit of Summer. Think about what makes Summer fun just like you did for Grace and Brandon," Jack motioned to them. Jamie gasped as she came in to his view, she's singing,  
"Let me riddle you a ditty, it's just an itty bitty, little thing on my mind.  
About a boy and a girl, trying to take on the world one kiss at a time.  
Now the funny thing about, ain't a story without it, but the story is mine.  
And I wish you could say, that it ended just fine."

She had her arm around Jack's shoulders while singing. Jack just stared at her. Grace elbowed her in the side.  
"What Grace?" She then turned to the children gaping at her. "Oh, Rose Summers at your service," she said as she bowed. This produced a fit of giggles from the children. "So where is this oh so wonderful Sophie, I just have to meet?" She asked Jack. That seemed to snap Jack out of his trance.  
"Oh...lead the way Jamie,"  
Jamie lead the group toward his house. One of Jamie's friends walked up to Rose and asked  
"How can you sing so well?" Rose smirked  
"Well music is a big part of our seasons, me with parties with the radio blasting, Grace with concerts, Brandon with his Halloween music, and Jack with his Christmas song," That seemed to stop Jaime in his his tracks  
"Jack can sing?" questioned Jamie." Can you sing a song, please?" Jack moaned and rested his head on Rose's shoulder.  
"Don't worry, love, I'll sing with you" Rose said with a British accent. This also produced giggles from the kids. She began to sing  
"You make me happy, whether you know it or not  
We should be happy, that's what I said from the start  
I am so happy, knowing you are the one  
That I want for the rest of my days  
For the rest of my days  
You're all of my days.  
Jack began to sing with her as they walked to Jamie's house.

You're lookin' so cool, you're lookin' so fly  
I can't deny that when I'm staring  
You down, right dead in the eye  
I wanna try to be the person you want  
The person you need  
It's hard to conceive  
That somebody like you could be with  
Someone like me  
'm happy knowing that you are mine  
The grass is greener on the other si-ide  
The more I think, the more I wish  
That we could lay here for hours, and just-a reminisce  
Uh Ooo Oooo

The song ended soon and after Jack finished singing, everyone clapped. After a few minutes of silence, Jamie asked,  
"Soo.. Rose are you and Jack really in love with each other? Jamie started and saw both of them blush and Rose began to yell at Brandon,  
"Brandon, it is not official yet!"  
"Why is not official yet?" asked Jamie.  
"Yes Jack, why is it not official yet?" Rose asked, with that tone that said 'you tell them'  
" It's a long story," Jack said.  
"We got time" Jamie said. Jack sighed and said,  
"Yesterday, we went to see if we could find Rose, Grace, and Brandon's past. I found a lost memory, that was a month before I died and was chosen. It was Rose and I, and I guess we were dating."  
" How did you know?" Jamie asked  
"Because they were SMOOCHING!" Brandon interrupted  
"You're not helping, Brandon!" yelled Rose.  
"Anyway... Brandon congratulating us for something, and this morning he told me to look at Rose's hand, and I saw a ring that was similar to mine, and inscribed on the ring said All on mine and on Rose's said About Us." Jack said as they walked up the steps of Jamie's house" I guess it wasn't a long story"  
" So you proposed?!" Bunny asked as he just popped out from the ground, stopping Jack and Rose.. Jack moaned and rested his head on Rose's shoulder  
"Jack, you really like my shoulder ,don't you?" Rose said trying to make him smile. That seemed to perk him up a bit. " Yes Bunny he did, but it was like 300 years ago, so don't stress the guy."  
"Well then, congrats mate you finally rustle yourself a girl after knowing her for a day. Now where's the little ankle biter I've been looking forward too?" Bunny scurried ahead. From there came a shriek of laughter as Jamie guided Sophie by her hand toward them.  
"Aww, so this is Sophie." Rose gushed "Your right Jack, I'm really enjoying her. Can she see you?" Just then, Sophie rushed up to Jack and hugged his legs.  
"Up! Up!" Sophie said. Jack picked her up and said, " Lets see if we can get her to see you. Any ideas?"  
"Wait..." Rose said. She began to sing, while her hand glowed a yellow,  
"Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance.  
I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down.  
Would you let me lead?  
You can step on my feet.  
Give it a try, it'll be alright.  
The room's hush, hush, and now's our moment.  
Take it in, feel it all and hold it  
eyes on you, eyes on me  
With that Rose touched Sophie's nose with her glowing hand. Sophie wriggled in Jack's arms and reached for Rose saying  
"Sun, up. Up Sun!" Rose smiled and took Sophie from Jack and said  
" Hey baby girl! I knew it would work. High-five! " She held a hand for Sophie and instead of Sophie giving her a high five, she gave her a fist bump, a hug and jumped up and down on Rose. Rose shrugged and said,  
" I can work with that," Later the evening, they were all tired from running and playing. Coming back from Burgess, North welcomed them back to noticed all of them weary eyed.  
" Don't you spirits only sleep on Friday?" North asked  
"Yep. Just need to stop moving every 2 seconds," Rose said as she collapsed on a a few teddy bears lying on the floor.  
"Hey North, guess what I figured out today?" Bunny said.  
" Eh? I don't know?"  
"Jack here, proposed!" Jack moaned again.  
" Bunny, that was 300 years ago," Brandon said.  
"Wait, what?" North said  
" Jack proposed to Rose an-"  
" 300 years ago!" interrupted Grace. Jack got up, and picked Rose up and let Brandon and Grace fight Bunny for them. He laid her on her bed and stroked her hair. That's when he realized that Rose would be his forever. He put his lips to her head and whispered,  
"Goodnight, Sunshine," He went to stand up, but he was pulled back down on the bed.  
" Stay, please?" Rose whispered. He laid down next to her. Yep. He was her's forever.  
"Night, Snowflake" Rose said  
" Night, Sunshine." Jack replied

TO BE CONTINUED

****


End file.
